


Kittens and Kings

by JBankai89



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Nickname Kink, Pliroy Endgame, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Very Mild Violence, Voice Kink, bad breakup, saying the wrong name in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: It all began with a simple word. Regardless that they were both involved, JJ still held power over Yuri by speaking one simple word.It all spirals out of control however when Otabek discovers Yuri's deceit and throws him out.JJ is quick to act the part of Yuri's rescuer and put the broken skating star back together, but after everything, Yuri is convinced that he doesn't deserve to feel complete.





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you read my oneshot “Kitten”, this is the same fic, but expanded and added on to, so if you're like: hey, this looks familiar...just jump to chapter two for new content ^.^ There are a few changes made to part one (now chapter one) but nothing insane that would warrant you to reread it if you really don't feel like it.

Chapter One - Kitten

 

Yuri Plisetsky knew a number of things.

He wasn't stupid, after all, and a lot of people seemed to forget that.

He knew that moving to Canada was a terrible idea.

He knew that making his home rink anywhere within a one hundred-kilometre radius of _him_ was a phenomenally stupid idea.

And he knew that being alone in the locker room of the rink this close to closing time was well and truly beyond _idiotic._

 

A sudden pair of arms encircled his waist from behind, coupled with a familiar cologne that made Yuri's blood boil and skin hum. Yuri bit back a curse.

“Go away,” he growled, and tried to mask his budding arousal when he felt a set of warm lips brush against the nape of his neck.

“Why would I do that?” JJ purred, and Yuri ground his teeth. That infuriating _voice_ again. The one JJ _knew_ got to him like nothing else on the planet.

“You—you have a fiancée, and so do I, and I kinda hate you,” Yuri pointed out, his voice pitifully weak under the man's infuriatingly talented mouth. JJ chuckled.

“Oh, Kitten, just 'cause there's a goalie in the net doesn't mean you can't score,” JJ replied smoothly, and the cheesy line coming out of him paired with the nickname that Yuri hated with a passion sounded positively _illegal._

Yuri's breath hitched as JJ gently tugged him backward, and held him flush against his chest. His lips found Yuri's throat again, and a soft moan escaped the blond. He didn't want to enjoy it—he had a _boyfriend—_ a wonderful boyfriend who practically worshipped him, and who was blissfully ignorant to what had been going on behind his back for _months_. Like every time before however, Yuri found himself melting under the older man's ministrations instead of gathering up the nerve to walk away from this tawdry mess that he'd created.

“Does my kitten like that?” JJ purred, and Yuri whimpered. The asshole _knew_ the effect that that nickname had on him. One of JJ's arms unlaced from Yuri's waist, and slid down to the front of his leggings to cup his half-hard cock. “Hmm, I think my kitten _is_ enjoying it...”

“N-not...” Yuri mumbled between sharp gasps for breath, “c-can't...”

JJ spun him around, and Yuri hissed in minor pain as his shoulders and back bit into the open locker door. There was a hot mouth on his, large hands cupping his ass, and Yuri moaned again as he pressed back into JJ's touch.

He wanted it—he _needed_ it.

And he hated that only _Jean-Jacques_ fucking _Leroy_ could give him what he craved with so little effort.

“Oh, yes, Kitten,” JJ said again, and gave his ass a squeeze, “you like it when I call you that, don't you?”

Yuri flushed a deep crimson, and glared at him. Yes, he did like it—more than _liked_ it—but he wasn't about to admit that.

JJ didn't wait for a response, but smirked and pulled him close again, and Yuri let out a tiny groan of mingled desire and hatred as he reached for JJ, fisted his hair, and dragged him into a hard kiss.

He _hated_ JJ.

JJ and his ridiculous self-involvement.

JJ and his cheesy routines that somehow— _somehow_ always landed him on that damn podium.

JJ and his stupid voice that made Yuri's knees weak and his cock hard.

JJ moved from Yuri's flushed mouth to trail kisses down the side of his throat, only Yuri's soft reminder, _“no marks_ ,” was what stopped the older man from leaving a number of blushing love bites on his skin.

His hands slowly trailed down Yuri's torso, and finally dropped to his throbbing cock. He paused just long enough to smirk at Yuri before he dropped gracelessly to his knees.

Yuri groaned as JJ yanked down his leggings, which Yuri unceremoniously kicked off along with his shoes and felt himself melt as JJ closed his hot mouth around his cock.

His hands fastened to Yuri's bony hips, holding him still while he swallowed Yuri to the root. Yuri threaded his fingers through JJ's dark hair and clutched at it desperately while his breath escaped him in short gasps of pleasure. His hips jerked feebly as he warred with his two strongest desires—to shove JJ away, and pull him closer.

Damn him and his positively _sinful_ mouth.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Yuri to cum, and with a small cry and twitch of his hips, his body melted again, and JJ caught him with little effort as he orgasmed.

“I hate you,” Yuri grumbled roughly two seconds before he kissed JJ hard. The older man did not even try to contradict him as he returned the kiss, his hands moving to cradle Yuri's ass, and the blond immediately shifted to lock his legs around JJ's waist.

Without missing a beat, JJ reached past the body in his arms and into Yuri's locker, withdrew his shower bag, threaded the strap around his wrist, and carried Yuri all the way from the main changing room area and to the showers.

“No marks,” Yuri reminded him softly, but firmly as they stripped and set aside their clothes to keep them from getting wet, and together they stepped into one of the shower stalls.

Yuri let out a surprised yelp as JJ turned on the water, and immediately the older man grinned in response to Yuri's cry.

“Cold?” he asked innocently, as though he could not see Yuri visibly shivering as he clung to him.

“Yes, asshole!” Yuri replied angrily as he spun around to hastily turn on the hot water. “I'm the Ice Tiger, not a goddamn penguin.”

JJ snorted, and rubbed Yuri's arms as he joined him under the now-blistering spray.

“I'll remember that for next time, Kitten.”

Yuri bit his lip.

 _Not again_.

JJ leant in close, and Yuri shivered when he felt his breath ghost over the side of his throat.

“You're so quiet, Kitten,” JJ purred, “something wrong?”

“Fuck you,” Yuri hissed as he turned back to JJ and got on his toes, his lips a hairsbreadth from JJ's. “You know what that damn nickname does to me.”

JJ dropped his hands from Yuri's hips to his ass, and gave it a sharp squeeze.

“What does it do, Kitten?”

Yuri's face burned, and he looked away from the older man with a scowl. Lips fell to his throat, and he gave the blond's ass another firm squeeze. “C'mon, Kitten, what does it do?”

“You know what it does,” Yuri countered, and felt his face get hotter at the way his voice escaped him rather breathlessly.

“Say it,” JJ commanded as he moved one of his hands to Yuri's achingly hard cock, and pressed the heel of his palm against it, causing the blond to groan.

“It—it— _fuck_ ,” Yuri hissed, “it makes me so hard. I hate how hot it sounds coming from you.”

“Oh yeah, I can feel how much you _hate_ it, Kitten,” JJ purred, and gave his cock a squeeze. “Do you want me?”

_Yes._

“No,” Yuri groaned, and shuddered as he watched JJ reach into the shower bag and produce a small tube of lube. “I—we— _God_...”

JJ smirked, one of his trademark Charming Smiles that pissed Yuri off so much, and he let out a low growl of frustration as JJ loosened his grip on him, and Yuri turned to face the wall, and he braced his forearms against it. He could deny how much he wanted this until the cows came home, and then he could deny the _cows_ , but that wouldn't change the fact that he wanted this.

Wanted _him_.

Yuri wanted JJ more than he wanted to breathe, and he _hated_ it.

JJ wasted no time when presented with Yuri's ass, and almost at once, Yuri felt JJ's index and middle fingers brush against his pucker, and he shuddered.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Yuri growled, and pressed back against the slick fingers, “I haven't got all night.”

His demand was met with a soft chuckle, and _at last_ JJ pressed his fingers more firmly against Yuri's hole, and he shuddered as his guardian muscles gave way to the insistent digits.

Yuri pressed back against them, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he clenched around JJ's fingers, breathing harshly as his hands, planted flat against the tile, curled into fists.

JJ did not take too much time preparing him, and soon Yuri felt his fingers withdraw from his ass. He watched as JJ's arm appeared at his side, and snaked into his shower bag once more, this time to withdraw a condom.

Yuri listened to the soft crackle of JJ opening the condom and discarding the wrapper before he put it on, and he was on the cusp of demanding that JJ _hurry up_ when he felt the head of the older man's cock brush his hole, and Yuri's breath stilled.

“You want this, Kitten?” JJ breathed into his ear, and Yuri shivered.

“P-please...” Yuri keened, and he felt his face burn at how pitiful he sounded. JJ did not remark on his tone however, and merely chuckled as he positioned himself.

Yuri's head bowed farther forward and he groaned when he felt JJ _finally_ breach his hole, and he trembled as he felt teeth sting the nape of his neck.

“No marks,” Yuri hissed urgently, and immediately JJ's teeth were replaced by his tongue.

“No marks,” he echoed, “I promise, Kitten.”

Yuri moaned at the sound of the nickname, and the delicious sensation of JJ easing his thick cock deeper into his hole. He tried to speak and demand that JJ _hurry up_ , but his mouth wouldn't work properly, and all he managed was a garbled, feeble groan of pleasure. JJ chuckled at the sound of it, and reached around Yuri's hips to fondle his balls as he slowly sheathed himself inside the younger man.

“I'm not fucking made of glass,” Yuri hissed, finally losing his patience with the Canadien, “hurry _up_.”

JJ didn't answer beyond chucking again, and ever so slowly, he began to rock his hips.

All manner of impatient remarks flew out the window as Yuri let out a piteous moan, and he pressed back against JJ. His movements sped up, and Yuri pressed his hands flat against the tile, grunting with pleasure each time JJ buried himself deep inside of him.

Yuri breathed hard, moving with JJ in practised synchronization, and he felt his pride swell a little at the grunts and haggard breaths escaping his partner. Knowing it was _him_ who made JJ react that way, not Whatshername-Mrs-Leroy-To-Be, to whom he had been engaged for two years, but still had yet to take even the smallest step towards planning the wedding.

Yuri was fairly certain he knew _why_ JJ was so reluctant to start planning, but he wasn't stupid enough to vocalize his suspicions—he was pretty sure that that would be a surefire way of scaring him off.

 “Harder,” Yuri grunted, and pressed back against JJ. JJ complied, while at the same time he moved his hand to stroke Yuri's cock awkwardly as they fucked.

It took a pitifully short amount of time, and when Yuri felt the _exact_ moment when JJ was nearing orgasm, he clenched his ass around him without a word.

A strangled cry of pleasure and surprise escaped from JJ, and he squeezed Yuri's cock more firmly, milking an orgasm from the younger man at the same moment. They had done this many times, after all, and were now able to tell when the other was close with ease, though Yuri had never worked out whether this was a good thing or not.

JJ wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist as they both slumped forward on legs made of jello, and the embrace just barely stopped them from toppling to the wet floor in a heap. JJ peeled off the condom and tossed it away carelessly, while Yuri reached into his bag for his shampoo.

 

JJ moved to the shower stall next to Yuri's, with a narrow, waist-high wall of ceramic tile to separate them. They washed, dried, and got dressed in total silence, barely acknowledging each other as Yuri tugged his hair into a high ponytail, and JJ pulled on his sports jacket.

 

Yuri never knew what to say at the end of one of their _encounters_. Or indeed if he should say anything at all. He shouldered his bag in awkward silence, and glanced back at JJ once, then made for the door.

JJ's hand on Yuri's shoulder stopped him short, and he turned, lips parted, prepared to ask JJ what he stopped him for, when suddenly JJ's hard chest was pressed against his, and his hot mouth was covering Yuri's in a warm, intense kiss.

“You asshole!” Yuri hissed as he jumped back, twin spots of colour blooming on his fair cheeks, but JJ appeared wholly unashamed of the kiss. “What if someone walked in just now?”

“You weren't that worried about that before, when you had me on my knees,” he pointed out as he arched an eyebrow and smirked at Yuri. “Sorry, Kitten, had to try it once.”

With that selfsame grin of confidence, he swept back in for one last gentle kiss, then stepped out of the locker room as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

~*~

 

Yuri trudged back home at a snail's pace, his mind flooded with nervous questions.

_What was that kiss about?_

_What did he want to try once?_

_Why did that kiss feel so...different?_

Yuri came to no conclusions, and arrived home to a dark apartment.

 _Otabek must've already gone to bed,_ Yuri thought with a minor twinge of guilt. He dumped his sports bag by the door quietly, kicked off his shoes, and immediately went about his nightly rituals of brushing his teeth and washing his face, then when he stepped into the bedroom, he saw Otabek already asleep.

Yuri's guilt bubbled to the surface, intermingled with memories of his latest encounter with JJ.

 _How_ could he do this to Otabek?

They'd been dating for two years, they _lived_ together, they had a _cat_ together, and yet, once more, Yuri found his relationship with the sweet, doting man almost _boring_ , and never in his life had he felt that fire that he always felt with— _him_.

Yuri forced away the negative thoughts as he stripped down to his briefs and slid in next to his boyfriend. Immediately, Otabek closed the distance between them with a tiny sigh of contentment, and draped an arm across Yuri's waist as he snuggled close.

“You smell different,” Otabek mumbled drowsily, but did not open his eyes.

“What?”

“You smell different,” Otabek repeated, and for a moment Yuri was uncertain whether he was completely awake. When the Kazakh man cracked his eyes open however, Yuri guessed that Otabek was waiting for some sort of answer.

“Um, new deodorant,” Yuri answered feebly, mentally cursing JJ and his quick kiss, wondering now if the man had kissed him like that on _purpose_ , to leave his smell on him, though in all honesty, Yuri wasn't certain if JJ was smart enough or vindictive enough for _that_.

“Hmm...” Otabek intoned, apparently content with the response as he settled back down, and Yuri curled up closer to him. “I think I liked the old one better.”

 


	2. Minou

Chapter Two - Minou

 

The locker room was free of JJ's presence that evening, and Yuri hated that it bothered him.

He yanked his locker open, and withdrew his bag. He changed into a sturdier pair of jeans to fight against the cold, tucked his damp braided hair under a hat, and before pulling on his gloves, he withdrew his engagement ring and slipped it on. His stomach knotted with guilt at the sight of it. Even for Otabek, who was probably _more_ than comfortable with all his sponsors, the thing must have cost a fortune. White gold with an emerald in the place of the usual diamond, it was beautiful.

Thank God that he had a long walk home to arrange his face into something neutral.

Yuri tugged on his gloves to hide the physical representation of his guilt—gorgeous leather gloves that fit him like they were _made_ for him. Another gift from Otabek for his birthday last year.

Yuri tried to ignore the way his eyes began to burn as he shouldered his bag and walked out of the rink.

 

_Why_ had he let it get this complicated?

_Why_ hadn't he ended it sooner?

_Why_ did he let himself say _yes_ out of burning guilt, instead of being honest?

 

Already, all the gossip magazines were buzzing about his engagement to Otabek—and overshadowing JJ's _shocking_ and _sudden_ split with Isabella.

Yuri didn't care. JJ's life was his own, and the fact that he'd broken up with his fiancée meant _nothing_. It certainly didn't mean that he felt anything for Yuri other than lust.

Yuri dropped his gaze and glared at the ground.

He didn't know what to do. It felt too late to back out. At the same time, he knew that he _needed_ to. This wasn't fair to Otabek. He was such a good man; he didn't deserve this—any of this.

Yuri's plans to change into his pyjamas and crash with ice cream and _Cloverfield_ were dashed the second he got home, when he was overwhelmed with five people shouting “ _SURPRISE!_ ” at him, and tossing glittering confetti all over him.

He sputtered, and brushed the little bits of sparkling silver plastic from his shoulders. It was only then that he was able to take in what he was seeing—Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, Christophe, and JJ all grinning at him, while Otabek sauntered up to him with a warm smile of adoration. He slipped an arm around Yuri's waist, and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Surprised?” he asked gently, and Yuri snorted.

“That's a word for it,” he replied, “what's going on?”

“What does it look like?” JJ asked as he threw more confetti at Yuri, making him sputter as he tried to bat it away. “It's your engagement party!”

“It would have been nice to have a little warning,” Yuri remarked as he gave Otabek a sidelong glance.

“Don't be such a spoilsport,” Otabek replied, and leant in to kiss him. Somehow, kissing Otabek in front of JJ felt deeply wrong. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

“No, it's fine, I just...” Yuri trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind. Just let me get changed.”

 

~*~

 

Yuri abandoned the bedroom when he felt like he looked decent enough to appear all over Phichit's Instagram account, in tight black jeans, a white _The Clash_ T-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie layered over top. He'd taken the time to straighten his hair, which gave him enough time to calm his violently beating heart.

Outside the bedroom, Yuri nearly careened directly into the _last_ person he wanted to be alone with right now.

“Sorry,” JJ said, though he didn't sound very sorry.

“I don't even know why Beka invited you,” Yuri muttered, “he hates you.”

JJ raised his eyebrows at Yuri, and Yuri felt his face warm. Clearly, JJ had not missed Yuri's emendation of his usual phrase, _he hates you more than I do._

“Can I see your ring?” JJ asked delicately, and Yuri narrowed his eyes at the Canadien suspiciously. He raised his arms in mock surrender. “I just want to see it, I'll behave myself.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Yuri lifted his left hand and lifted his ring finger a little higher to show off the piece of jewellery, and he shivered at the way JJ's palm danced against his, cradling his hand as he looked at the ring.

“It's beautiful,” he said in a low tone of voice that made Yuri shiver. “Otabek has great taste. Are you happy?”

“Don't ask me that,” Yuri said, his voice dropping to a whisper, and he jerked his hand from JJ's grip. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn, and the last thing he wanted was to _cry_ in front of him.

“Yura?” Otabek said suddenly, his head poking into the hall just as Yuri had begun to step away from JJ. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said quickly as JJ took a step back, his face carefully blank as Otabek stepped up to him. “Just, uh, I think I'm getting a cold or something.”

_Or something._

“Hmm...maybe we should postpone? I don't want you exerting yourself if you're sick,” Otabek said, and kissed his temple lightly. JJ watched them for a moment longer before he silently stepped out of the hall to give them a little privacy.

“No, it's fine,” Yuri replied quickly, “everyone's here now, and it's just a little sniffle.”

“All right, if you're sure...” Otabek trailed off as he eyed Yuri uncertainly, and he got on his toes to offer Otabek a kiss.

“I'm sure,” Yuri said as he lied through his teeth; he'd never been _less_ sure of anything in his whole life.

 

~*~

 

The dinner, apart from being painfully embarrassing, being the centre of attention like that, went off a lot more smoothly than Yuri had been anticipating. It certainly could have been _worse_ , especially with the knowing smiles that JJ kept shooting him, or the way he casually hooked his ankle around Yuri's while they ate pizza and drank cheap beer, or the soft looks of longing he adopted when he thought no one was looking.

It could have been much, _much_ worse. JJ could have easily 'outed' him to the whole party, but he didn't. He smiled and joked and laughed and was more or less his usual annoying self.

That was, until Phichit broke out the selfie stick and insisted on a group photo, which Yuri was _so_ not in the mood for.

“Just one, please?” Otabek pleaded, and gave his hands a squeeze, “then I'll kick everyone out—”(“hey, that's not nice!” cried Viktor and Yuuri indignantly)“—and get you ice cream and put on a bad horror movie.”

Yuri groaned. He did _not_ want to do this. He was emotionally wrung out, and he just wanted to _sleep_.

“Oh, come on, Kitten _,_ ” JJ cut in with a teasing tone, “one little picture won't kill you.”

Yuri's cheeks burned at the nickname as the others laughed, and JJ gave Yuri a knowing look.

“Fine, fine,” Yuri said quickly before JJ could use that damn nickname on him again. “ _One_ picture. We're not doing one hundred shots at one hundred fucking angles.”

“Yay!” Phichit cried as he punched the air, “JJ is the new hero!”

A few laughs followed the statement, and Yuri felt the warm, familiar weight of Otabek's arm around his waist.

“But I'm still _your_ hero, right, Yura?” Otabek asked gently, and he pressed a kiss to the blond's temple. Yuri was painfully aware of how the room had gone curiously silent as everyone waited for Yuri's answer.

“Of course,” Yuri said quickly in an effort to get the focus off himself, and he turned to kiss Otabek properly.

“Oh, look at them,” crooned Chis, “that's just so sweet. How come I never get any of that?”

“Buy me a drink first,” Viktor quipped.

“Such hard work!”

“But worth it.” Viktor grinned, and a chorus of laughs broke out while Yuri pulled back from the kiss. Otabek's arm tensed around him, stopping him from going anywhere.

“Are you _sure_ you're all right, Yura?” Otabek asked softly, while the others resumed their chatter. “You've been kind of...depressed all evening.”

Yuri touched his cheek, and offered him another kiss.

“I'm fine, really,” Yuri replied, his lips scant millimetres from Otabek's. “I'm just tired, that's all.”

Otabek seemed uncertain how much of Yuri's explanation was simply bravado, but thankfully, he didn't press him any further. Yuri forced a smile as Phichit brandished the selfie stick like a sword, and took the promised _one_ picture of them all. Otabek stood at Yuri's back, holding him close, and the taller of the group—Chris, Viktor, and JJ—surrounded them, with Yuuri at Yuri's side, and Phichit a little closer to the front, cracking one of his ridiculously happy-go-lucky smiles.

One picture, of course, turned into ten, as Yuri complained that he did not like the first few. Only Yuri seemed to notice the flaw, the way JJ's eyes were constantly on _him,_ and not on the phone's camera lens.

On the eleventh try, JJ finally seemed to catch the hint, and levelled his blue stare with the camera, grinning in his trademark, annoying-as-fuck sort of way that made Yuri weak in the knees.

After the picture, Otabek broke his promise and did not kick everyone out, but ended the meal with a vanilla sponge cake piled high with whipped cream and glazed strawberries, and a round of coffee and tea.

Yuri did his best to act normal, but the picture mishap was grating on him. JJ wasn't teasing him anymore, and was instead chatting amiably with the group (though for all the attention they paid him he may as well have been talking to himself). Yuri tried to not look at him, and focused instead on his barely-touched slice of cake, but the guilt bubbling inside him was almost too much, and his hand shook at the effort it took to quash it down and not make any sort of dramatic scene.

_This is too much,_ Yuri thought miserably through the forced smiles and kisses with Otabek, _I think if I don't come clean soon I might explode, but how_ can _I?_

Yuri looked at Otabek.

He was always quiet, never one to reach out and talk much. But he was warm, and his _bad boy_ routine was such a ridiculous front, that once Yuri _really_ got to know who Otabek was, it seemed almost funny. He didn't know anyone as sweet and caring as his fiancé, and that made his betrayal feel even worse.

Yuri shifted his glance to JJ.

He was completely different to Otabek, despite the fact that they looked a little similar. JJ was outgoing, arrogant, and _rough_. He was fiercely passionate, never sat still, and knew _just_ the right buttons to push to make Yuri crazy. It was passionate, and always left Yuri feeling totally and completely satisfied.

But was it _enough_? He wasn't even sure he _felt_ anything for JJ beyond lust, if he left Otabek for JJ, would he be making a huge mistake?

 

Yuri came to no conclusions, and as they bid their guests goodnight, Yuri was quick to rush to the bedroom and collapse into bed.

Otabek sauntered in a few minutes later, and Yuri felt the bed dip as Otabek sat down.

“You're gonna be uncomfortable if you sleep in skinny jeans, Yura,” Otabek said as he placed a hand against the small of his back. Yuri grunted, and lifted his head off the pillow just enough to glance at Otabek.

“I'm fine, Beka,” he mumbled, but found himself wholly unsurprised when Otabek took to the task of peeling him out of his jeans and wiggling him into a pair of flannel drawstring pyjama pants.

Otabek finished by tugging Yuri's shirt and hoodie off before settling in bed himself, and he pressed a kiss to the side of Yuri's neck. His large hand ran up and down the centre of Yuri's chest, and Yuri shivered.

“Are you upset that I surprised you?” Otabek asked, his voice laced with uncertainty. “I just wanted to cheer you up; you've been so depressed lately. Are you...do you...”

Yuri clenched his eyes shut, but the physical act of closing his eyes still did not prepare him for Otabek's question.

“...do you regret agreeing to marry me?”

“No,” Yuri said quickly as he rolled over to face Otabek, whose face was lined with worry. Yuri leant in and kissed him lightly. “Of course I don't, Beka. I _love_ you.”

“Because, if you're just not ready, we can wait, I don't mind breaking off the engagement if you want a little more time, I know we're still kind of young, so I just—”

Yuri interrupted his fiancé's rambling with a kiss, and Yuri felt virtually every bone in Otabek's body relax. Yuri reached up and stroked his hair as they kissed, and he felt nothing but deep, overwhelming shame at his lies.

Yuri tried to imagine how he could even _begin_ to tell Otabek the truth.

 

_I've been seeing someone you hate behind your back for nearly a year._

_When we make love, I feel nothing._

_I didn't tell you because I was afraid of hurting you._

 

There was no way Yuri could tell him, he knew that. It would break his heart.

_It was supposed to be just sex,_ Yuri thought miserably as Otabek's kisses became more feverish, and he dropped his hands to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. _An indiscretion that happened_ once _because fucking JJ figured out that I get weirdly turned on by his damn_ nickname _for me, and now..._

Otabek's large hands pushed down the garment, and he closed one of his hands over Yuri's cock. Yuri gasped, and let out a soft groan as Otabek began to stroke him. The touch effectively clouded his mind, and he moaned again as he trembled and shuddered under Otabek's practiced hands.

“Ngh...s-so good, JJ...”

Otabek's hand froze, and Yuri's eyes snapped open.

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

“What did you say?” Otabek asked. He snapped off each word coldly, and he removed his hands from Yuri with a jerk, as though he'd been burned.

“Beka, please, I didn't mean it, I...”

“I'm sure you didn't,” Otabek interrupted sarcastically, “I know all _sorts_ of people who say not just the wrong name in bed, but a person they _hate_ instead of the name of their fucking fiancé!”

Otabek jumped from the bed and began to pace, his hands buried in his hair.

“How long?”

Yuri bowed his head, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, but he didn't answer. A firm hand grabbed him by the jaw, and forced his gaze back up. Yuri yelped in surprise and pain, but Otabek did not let go.

“How _long_?” he snarled. “How long have you been _lying_ to me, _cheating_ on me? How long have you worn my ring, while you let _him_ fuck you?”

“Get your hands _off_ me,” Yuri snarled as he pushed him away and jumped from the bed. Otabek stumbled back, but his look of anger did not fade.

“How _long_ , Yuri?” He demanded again, his voice jumping up in volume to something just shy of an angry shout. Yuri flinched at the sound of it.

“Just shy of twelve months,” Yuri mumbled, not looking at his fiancé as he spoke. Out of the corner of his eye, he did not miss the look of shock and pain that registered upon Otabek's face.

“Give me my ring,” Otabek said, his voice even and cold.

“Wh-what?”

“I said give me my _fucking_ ring! Do you think I'd ever want to be near you after you after—”

“—it was a mistake, all right?” Yuri interrupted as his vision began to swim and it registered what was about to happen. “Please, Beka, I didn't mean to—”

“—what, you tripped and _fell_ on his dick?” Otabek sneered in a very uncharacteristic tone of voice that made Yuri shiver. “That's is the biggest load of bullshit I have _ever_ heard. Try again.”

“I—I...I don't know,” Yuri stammered nervously, “he just...I just...he seduced me!”

“That is so painfully, _laughably_ pathetic that I am not even going to dignify it with an answer,” Otabek snapped, and stepped towards Yuri with purpose. “Give me back my ring. I mean it, Yuri, don't make me pull it off myself.”

Yuri's eyes flooded with tears again, and with shaking hands, he yanked off the piece of jewellery and threw it at Otabek. It bounced off his chest and he caught it, his expression still burning with anguish at the betrayal. He stepped back from Yuri, grabbed his empty backpack off the ground, and shoved it into his hands.

“You have exactly five minutes to pack a bag, then I want you to get the fuck out of here,” Otabek said coldly, and Yuri blinked as tears began to streak his cheeks.

“Where—where am I supposed to go?”

“Go to _him_ ,” Otabek sneered, “obviously that's where you'd rather be. I don't give a fuck, Yuri, all I know is that I want you _out._ Get packing. You have four minutes and forty-five seconds left.”

His hands trembling slightly from shock, Yuri went to the closet and yanked out his clothes, took his laptop off the desk, grabbed his phone, got dressed, and picked up his sports bag before heading to the bathroom to cram his toiletries in on top of everything else. As he packed, Otabek followed him, his expression closed off, but Yuri could still feel the rage coming off him in waves. Privately he hoped that Otabek might have a change of heart, and at least let him stay the night, but that proved to be nothing more than wishful thinking when Otabek all but shoved Yuri out the door and slammed it in his face.

Yuri stared at the door, his breath escaping him in visible puffs, but Otabek did not open it back up. He heard the lock shift into place, and tears stung his eyes again. He knew he could just as easily unlock it with his own set of keys, but at the thought of being tossed back out, Yuri instead stepped down from the doorway, and looked at the empty, darkened street.

The sidewalks and pavement were covered in a thin layer of snow, and more flakes fluttered idly in the light of the streetlamps. A car would occasionally drive by, leaving distinct tread marks in the fresh powder. Because of the late hour, Yuri was the only pedestrian on the street.

_Where am I supposed to go?_ Yuri wondered miserably as he stepped down from the door and looked up and down the empty stretch of road. The idea of going to JJ felt wrong so soon after being found out by Otabek, and the thought of going somewhere else—like to Viktor and Katsudon felt wrong, too, but for a very different reason. If he went there, he'd have to explain _why_ Otabek had been thrown out, and that was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do.

_I'm so fucking stupid,_ Yuri thought miserably as he began to walk aimlessly. _If I had just stopped, or, I don't know,_ not _cheated, none of this would have happened..._

The wind picked up as Yuri walked, and he grimaced as it stung his cheeks. He followed the sidewalk, uncertain where to go, and he weighed his options as the apartment buildings around him gave way to expensive houses, then to lines of shops as he moved onto the busier roads.

It had taken nearly forty-five minutes of walking in sub-zero temperatures to make it to this particular street, and Yuri could feel himself trembling from cold. Luckily, there was a twenty-four-hour Starbucks nearby, and Yuri made a beeline for it.

The interior smelt of good coffee and warm pastry, and was a welcome reprieve from the budding snowstorm outside. Despite the late hour, there was still a few clusters of university students around the place, all their laptops open and tables flooded with paper coffee cups and textbooks.

“Venti black coffee and pumpkin muffin please,” Yuri said absently as he sidled up to the counter and dug in his pockets for his wallet, only to curse when he realized that he'd left it at home.

_Not home, not anymore,_ Yuri thought suddenly, and was almost overwhelmed with grief.

“Um,” Yuri coughed in an effort to get rid of the tremor in his voice. “Do you take that digital debit thing?”

“Yeah,” the bored barista replied, “there's a fifty-cent surcharge though.”

“That's fine, I'll do that,” Yuri replied, and fished out his phone.

After paying for the grossly overpriced coffee and baked good, Yuri selected a table near to the front window, and watched the storm howl outside. He was exhausted, and he wanted to sleep, but at the same time he had no idea _where_ he could go. Without ID he couldn't check into a hotel, and he still mentally balked at the idea of going to Viktor and Yuuri for help, or JJ.

As Yuri sat there he fished out his phone, and began to scroll through his social networking platforms, but it seemed as though almost no one was awake, save for one vague yet ominous tweet from Otabek.

 

_#nowplaying Good Fucking Bye. #shock #whathappened #fuckyou_

 

There were a few hundred responses from Otabek's fanbase, all of whom were speculating on what he could mean, and a few gossip Twitter accounts had already got hold of the tweet. The presence of it was shocking, to say the least. Otabek rarely used social media, and to send off such a personal tweet seemed wildly out of character for him.

_Unless he's been drinking,_ Yuri thought sourly as he sipped his coffee, _then he's all about oversharing on twitter and instagram._

Unable to look at it anymore, Yuri locked his phone and flipped it over on the tabletop to focus instead on the coffee in his hands.

 

Yuri stayed in the coffee shop for the rest of the night.

With nowhere to go that didn't make his pride bristle with negation, he sat in his booth, drinking coffee after coffee, both in an effort to stay awake, and to keep the baristas from gently kicking him out.

Around four or five the storm had blown itself out, and by six, the snow plows were out in force, clearing away the mountains that had accumulated overnight.

As the sun began to rise properly, Yuri began to feel the effects of his sleepless night more strongly. He felt sick and dizzy, and his stomach was cramping up from the countless strong coffees he had drunk. He was trying to decide if it was safe to sneak back home and get his wallet, presuming Otabek was either passed out from drinking too much or already at the rink, but a voice speaking his name quickly drew him out of his bubble of thought.

“Yuri?”

The uncertainty in the tone, paired with the use of his _proper_ name and not some sort of nickname meant that at first, Yuri didn't recognize it.

Yuri looked up with bleary eyes, and blinked hard when he saw JJ standing there. He was a little pale, as though he hadn't been awake for very long, and the bottom quarter of his black track pants were caked in melting snow.

Yuri grunted in response, and dropped his gaze down to his unfinished coffee. The non-answer did not placate JJ in the slightest, and he hurried over to Yuri's table to sit next to him.

“You look awful,” he said in that same soft and unfamiliar tone. “What happened?”

“B-Beka found out about us last night after you guys all left,” Yuri mumbled before he could think better of it, and sniffed sharply when he felt his throat begin to tighten. “He kicked me out. Had nowhere to go, so I came here. Didn't want to tell people what happened...as a matter of fact, I'm not totally sure why I'm even telling you.”

“Because I am handsome and charming, and everybody loves me,” JJ replied smoothly while he crouched down to scoop up Yuri's bags, then eased him to his feet. Yuri snorted at the self-compliment, and grudgingly followed JJ's lead, stumbling a little as the Canadien wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the doors. “Come on, Kitten, I'm taking you home so you can get some rest.”

 


	3. M’isiq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The title of thieves chapter is _supposed_ to say ‘cat’ in Kazakh, but I used Google translate, so I’m not sure how accurate it is... XD

Chapter Three – M'isiq  


JJ walked Yuri the two blocks to his home, which turned to be (none too surprisingly) a ridiculous, extravagant condo on the thirtieth floor. It was overloaded with top-of-the-range electronics and appliances, expensive-looking furniture, and prints of famous paintings that Yuri recognized by sight, but couldn't remember the name of—melty clocks, some sunflowers in a vase, and a large landscape-oriented piece in black and white of people and faces—though by someone who seemed to only vaguely know what a human face was supposed to look like. Added to the extravagant paintings, a huge sixty-gallon aquarium rested against the wall in the living room, and was filled with all sorts of colourful fish, but from a distance Yuri couldn't tell what kind they were.

“Come on, Kitten, just through here...” JJ said in that same unfamiliar, gentle tone as he led Yuri away from the entryway, through the living room, and towards a narrow hallway that sported four closed doors. Yuri was too exhausted to react to the nickname beyond a small grunt, and leant against JJ to ensure that he wouldn't topple over.

JJ opened the last door in the hall to a space that was so obviously his bedroom that had Yuri been a little more awake, he would have had a sarcastic remark or two to throw at him.

A large king-sized bed sat in the centre against the wall, with a black headboard and navy blue sheets. Matching black side-tables bracketed the bed, and on one of them sat a designer analogue clock, along with a warped novel in French by someone named Michel Houellebecq. The dark blinds were shut, but the sunlight of the day bled through the edges of it, casting the room in a soft, broken glow.

JJ dropped Yuri's bags by the door, and marched the young man to his bed. Yuri's footfalls were muffled by the plush cream carpet on the floor, and did not protest as JJ forced him down, manually peeled him out of his boots, jacket, jeans, hoodie, and T-shirt before he tugged the thick comforter over him.

The bed dipped next to him, and Yuri shivered when he felt JJ spoon around him, his overpriced cologne a strangely comforting smell, despite the fact that it brought up memories of what had brought him here in the first place.

_“You smell different,” Otabek mumbled drowsily, but did not open his eyes..._

A soft, hiccoughing sob escaped past Yuri's lips before he could stop it, and JJ wrapped an arm around him, holding him gently, but firmly.

“Sleep, Kitten,” JJ murmured, and kissed the top of his bare shoulder. “We'll figure everything out later, I promise.”

Too exhausted to protest, Yuri shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

When Yuri next woke, the first thing he was aware of was that he was not in his own bed.

He blinked hard as he stared at the bedside table where his phone, wallet, and keys had been set, along with a thermos with a yellow post-it affixed to it with the words, drink me, written on it in sharpie, along with a smiley face. Yuri blinked again, the words upon the little piece of paper not really registering, and all at once, everything came flooding back.

Yuri sat up sharply, and his head spun.

_Otabek kicked me out._

_JJ practically dragged me here._

The two thoughts crammed so close together in his mind made his head hurt, and he reached for the thermos that had been left on the table. It was cold to the touch, but when he flicked open the travel mug's lid spout, a small tendril of smoke curled its way out. Yuri could smell ginger and lemon, and took a tentative sip of the tea. It was good, but strong, and did help to settle his stomach a little.

“Hey, you're awake,” a voice said, and Yuri looked up to see JJ walking in with a smile, a bowl of granola, yoghurt, and fruit—and a black eye.

“What the hell happened to you?” Yuri blurted out, and JJ chuckled again.

“I went to get your stuff. Otabek wasn't very happy to see me,” JJ explained, and Yuri's mouth twitched into a small, amused smile despite himself.

“You idiot,” Yuri said as JJ sat down next to him on the expansive bed, and offered the blond the bowl. Yuri accepted it mechanically, though he didn't feel very hungry. “You should've just let me go and talk to him, then you wouldn't be disfigured.”

“It's a black eye, Kitten,” JJ replied as he stretched out on his back, one arm folded under his head as he grinned at Yuri. “It's not like he cut my hand off.”

Yuri could feel himself going red at the nickname, and shifted his gaze to the bowl in his hands. He prodded at the banana slices and fresh blueberries, then fished out a brazil nut, crunching down on it as he let his mind go blank.

What was he going to do?

The question, as usual, bore no answers, and he decided that it was less confusing to eat than talk with JJ.

“Is it good?” JJ asked suddenly, and Yuri glanced up to see JJ smiling at him in a strange way. It wasn't the usual sultry, mischievous, and sexy grin he was used to seeing when he and JJ were alone together. Instead it was soft and sweet, and decidedly very un-JJ-like.

“Yeah, actually,” Yuri replied, and shifted uncomfortably. Talking so civilly with JJ felt very strange. “Is it one of those ridiculously expensive ones from the health food store?”

“You could say that,” JJ said as he chuckled in a self-serving sort of way. “ _Cuisine de JJ_.”

“Uh, what?”

“I made it,” JJ replied smoothly, and Yuri stared.

“Bullshit.”

“What do you mean bullshit?” JJ asked as he laughed, and Yuri pointed the spoon at him.

“This is way too good to be homemade!” Yuri protested, and that only caused JJ to laugh harder. Yuri felt his face get redder as JJ continued to laugh, and as he sobered up, he leant in to kiss Yuri lightly, which made him turn red for an entirely different reason.

“You're adorable, Kitten,” JJ purred as he stood back up and stretched. “We need to talk about some stuff, so when you've finished eating, get dressed and meet me in the living room.” JJ headed for the door, but paused and glanced back at him. “Oh, and just a suggestion? Hold off looking at your phone until we talk.”

The moment JJ had disappeared into the hall, Yuri snatched up his phone, and stared wide-eyed at the slew of messages and notifications.

  
**Katsudon** – _Yurio, what's going on? Viktor told me something about Otabek going on some sort of drunken rant on Twitter, and it's all over the place that you and he broke up because you were cheating?_

 **Viktor** – _Yurio, what did you do? Otabek is going crazy on Twitter, and a few gossip blogs are going bananas over his drunken rant. What happened?_

 **Mila** – _Yuri, the PR people are trying to smooth out your boyfriend's crazy rant, but it's getting out of hand fast. What did you do?_

 **Twitter** – _Otabeka19 – The only thing more evil than @yuri.plisetsky15 is tequila #hungover (26 more messages...)_

 **Phichit** – _Yuri, are you okay? Yuuri texted me when he couldn't get hold of you, and your fiancé is really drunk all over Twitter..._

  
Yuri groaned, and slumped back down in the bed with an audible flump.

~*~

“Based on your sourpuss expression, I'm guessing you looked at your phone?” JJ asked with a small smirk while he eased back against his leather couch. He was holding a tall, narrow glass in his hand, filled with ice and a wedge of lemon, but the way it fizzed was indicative that it was nothing fancier than carbonated water.

Yuri grunted, and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. The leather creaked under his ass, and at the same moment he heard the soft tinkling of a familiar-sounding bell. His head whipped around, and his jaw dropped open as a familiar ragdoll cat came trotting towards him, his blue eyes wide as he meowed almost continually as he approached, then jumped into Yuri's lap.

“Potya!” Yuri cried, and the cat meowed again as he wrapped his sooty paws around Yuri's wrist, and began to lick his palm.

“Surprised?” JJ asked, and Yuri smiled at him weakly.

“I guess this means I got the kids in the divorce...” Yuri mumbled as he stroked the cat, and he glanced up in time to see JJ abandon his drink and slide across the sofa until their legs were touching. Yuri's breath caught, and he found himself amazed at how a single, simple touch could make him feel like he was on fire.

Otabek's heartbroken face abruptly floated to the surface of his mind, and Yuri cursed as he covered his face with one hand, the other still buried in Potya's fur. A hand fell to the back of his neck, rubbing gently, but it did not console him.

“I shouldn't be here...” Yuri mumbled, and JJ's hand stilled.

“Why not?” he asked, and again, Yuri heard that gentle, unassuming, decidedly un-JJ tone of voice. Yuri glanced up, his eyes misty, and JJ was looking on him with the strangest, most unexpected look in his eyes.

Concern.

JJ Leroy was _concerned_ for someone who was not JJ.

“Otabek's all alone, and I'm here with you, after I spent a year cheating on him,” Yuri explained as he dropped his gaze to his lap. “Does that seem right to you? I'm like one of those terrible husbands who goes running off with their secretary or something...”

JJ heaved a small sigh and shifted, pulling Yuri gently into his lap while being careful to not dislodge the cat. Potya let out a soft and indignant meow, but otherwise did not move.

“If however Otabek had figured it out hadn't happened, you'd still be there with him now.” JJ murmured in a soft tone that made Yuri shiver, while JJ reached out to gently stroke his hair. “You'd play Happy Families and smile and nod and say, 'yes dear' and pretend like everything is fine just because you didn't want to hurt him, and you'd waste your whole life being with someone you didn't really want to be with. Does that seem right to you?”

“I...I don't know,” Yuri replied uncertainly, and turned to look as JJ, who was grinning at him with a look that was somewhere between the old JJ that he knew and reviled, and this new, more tender JJ that he was meeting for the first time. It was very confusing. “I never wanted to hurt him, I know that much. But...” Yuri cursed when his voice caught. He took a small breath in an effort to compose himself, and continued, “I don't even really understand this thing between us. Otabek and I made sense, we were friends, then lovers...but you and me? We were rivals then fuck buddies and now...what? Some weird halfway point between roommates and boyfriends?”

“Does it have to make sense, Kitten?” JJ asked softly, and the tone of voice made Yuri shiver involuntarily. “We were drawn to each other...maybe a little late, because we both had partners at the time, but...”

“—then we should have had the good sense to stop ourselves,” Yuri tried to protest, but the exclamation escaped him in a weak and uncertain tone of voice. JJ's lips were mere inches from his own, and despite his slightly fucked-up and contradictory set of morals, he wanted to toss them all aside and kiss JJ and never stop.

“Why should we stop ourselves from something that feels so right?” JJ asked, and Yuri sputtered indignantly.

“You are so fucking cheesy,” Yuri muttered, then dragged JJ into a kiss.

Potya meowed indignantly, and leapt from Yuri's lap as JJ rested a hand at the back of Yuri's neck, drawing him closer. Their lips crushed together roughly, tongues tangling together, and Yuri immediately understood what JJ had been saying.

This felt _right_.

_Then why does it feel so wrong?_

Yuri pulled back from the kiss, and brought both hands up to his hair. JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, and pecked a kiss to his cheek.

“Before you decide on anything, Kitten, I'd suggest looking at Otabek's rant that everyone is talking about,” JJ murmured. “He showed his true colours all over Twitter last night, and it wasn't nice. Might help you decide whether or not it was right to let me bring you here.”

“That bad, eh?” Yuri asked, and JJ snorted softly.

“Douchebag does not even begin to cover it,” JJ replied. “You don't have to look at it, but he tagged you in every tweet, and so everyone's talking about it...”

“Yeah, I got that impression from the barrage of texts from everyone,” Yuri muttered as he wiggled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. “Okay, let's see the damage...”

_Note to self: never date a slut. @yuri.plisetsky15_

_@yuri.plisetsky15 is the kind of trash that you attract with dark hair and tallness. You don't even need to be a decent human being._

_The deepest circle of hell, there is a spot just for @yuri.plisetsky15. Fucking whore, I hate you._

_Everyone just line up, @yuri.plisetsky15 is giving out free blow jobs! DM me, I know exactly where to find him._

_I swear if I ever see him or his mistress...mister? Again, I will break his face with my fist. @yuri.plisetsky15_

_One FUCKING year. What kind of whore climbs on another dick while being in a relationship with someone else?Answer: @yuri.plisetsky15_

It went on and on, but after the first few, Yuri found that he couldn't read any more. Added to the fact that his unread Direct Messages was twice as high as usual, he felt sickened at what he was reading.

“I fuck up _once_ , and he spends the better part of a six-hour binge calling me a whore?” Yuri paused and winced. “No...this I deserved.”

“No one deserves to be publicly shamed like that, Kitten,” JJ said gently, but firmly, once again in a tone that did not remind Yuri at all of the JJ he thought he knew. “Otabek can call you all the names he wants, but when he does it like that...”

Yuri pressed his cheek against JJ's shoulder, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to hold back his tears.

“I really can't go back, can I?” Yuri asked, and despite his best efforts, a tear dripped onto JJ's shoulder. The older man wrapped his arms more securely around Yuri, and bowed his head a little to kiss Yuri gently.

“Is being here with me really so bad?” JJ teased lightly, and Yuri laughed weakly. “Being with someone you adore, someone so wonderfully _talented_ and _handsome_ and _athletic_ , who can turn you into a babbling puddle of goo with just his tongue?” JJ grinned his obnoxious JJ Style grin, and Yuri rolled his eyes as he laughed again.

“You can stop complimenting yourself anytime,” Yuri suggested, and reached up to touch the man's cheek as he leant in to kiss him lightly. “But it does make me feel better about being here, if that makes sense...”

“I know hearing about me always makes _me_ feel better...” JJ remarked, and Yuri snorted into his shoulder. JJ drew him in for another kiss, then brushed his fingers over Yuri's chin, and forced the blond to meet his gaze. “But seriously...stay as long as you like. I love having you here, and we can tell Twitter right now, or later, or never. It's up to you.”

“Why are you being so...”

“So what?”

“Nice.” Yuri frowned as he said it. He hadn't quite meant it like that, but JJ seemed to understand this and laughed again.

“I'm always nice, Kitten,” JJ said, and tugged him a little closer. “I'm a Canadien, we're practically the poster country for niceness.”

“That's not what I mean,” Yuri replied, and grimaced as he thought of how to best phrase what he was thinking. “I mean, when we would meet or when I'd see you at a competition, you were always hyper and annoying as hell. Now you're all...nice, and stuff.”

“Would you prefer if I was, in your words, annoying as hell?” JJ teased while his hand began to ghost up from Yuri's waist to his thigh, and inched slowly towards his groin. “Do you not like it when I'm nice?”

“I didn't say that,” Yuri said, his voice becoming a little breathy as he felt the hand inch closer and closer to his hardening cock, “it's just...different.”

“Good different or bad different?” JJ asked as he bowed forward to brush a kiss against Yuri's throat, making the younger man moan softly.

“Just different,” he repeated, his tone soft as JJ began to knead his cock through his jeans. He tilted his head back with a small groan, JJ's ministrations, as they often did, turned his brain to goo, and he arched weakly into the touch.

Which, of course, had to be the exact moment when his phone began to buzz.

Yuri groaned, tilting his head back for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the phone, where it read Katsudon.

“It's Yuuri,” Yuri said. “I better answer it, he'll keep calling and calling until I pick up, or assume I'm dead...he's such a fucking pain in the ass...”

“You better see what Mister Silver Medallist wants, then...” JJ teased, his arms still wrapped securely around Yuri's middle as with another soft, frustrated huff, Yuri answered the phone.

“What?”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Yuuri cried into his ear, and Yuri winced at the high tone in which he spoke.

“Did you think I was dead or something?” Yuri asked dryly, and Yuuri made a noise like he'd stepped on a cat.

“No, of course not, but after Otabek's rant last night, I was worried. Yurio, what happened?”

“You saw his rant in real time, you figure it out—” Yuri replied snidely as he gritted his teeth in annoyance at the nickname, but almost immediately the expression fell away as he gasped sharply when JJ's lips fell to the spot just below his ear, and he began to lick his way down the side of his throat.

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked, “what's wrong?”

“N-nothing, I'm fine. Erm...stubbed my toe.”

JJ chuckled behind him, amused at the feeble lie as he returned to kissing Yuri's throat and massaging his cock through his jeans, which was making it extremely hard to concentrate on what the piggy was saying.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, “you sound kind of funny. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?”

“What? No! Yuuri, I'm fine. I'm somewhere good...better than with Otabek, at any rate. You can stop your damn mothering any time you like.”

“Where are you?” Yuuri asked, ignoring the reassurances, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

Wouldn't you like to know, Yuri thought as he smirked, and ended the call before switching the phone to silent, and he turned around in JJ arms to kiss him more soundly on the mouth.

 


	4. Neko

Chapter Four – Neko

 

When Yuri woke the following morning, it was in a warm embrace that made him feel slightly giddy and comforted all at once.

JJ's post-sex cuddling was as intense as everything else about him. Where Otabek would hold onto him tenderly, like he was made of glass, JJ clung to him like he was determined that Yuri would not be able to escape his clutches.

Not that he'd want to, but it was certainly a switch from what he was used to.

The only downside to this was that Yuri _really_ had to pee, but JJ was just not letting him get up.

“JJ,” Yuri hissed when he'd tried to get up for the third time, and JJ had shifted to compensate, making it feel more like he was in bed with a grabby octopus instead of a human. “JJ, _wake up_.”

“Sleepy...”

“Wake up, asshole, or I swear I will pee all over you.”

“What?” JJ asked as his grip slackened a little, and his head lifted off the pillow as he gazed blearily at Yuri. Yuri did not wait to explain, but instead took advantage of the gentler grip as he wormed out of JJ's arms and ran to the bathroom.

  
When Yuri got back, his bladder blessedly empty, JJ was stretched out in bed, one arm under his head as he grinned at Yuri.

“Sorry about that, Kitten, I had no idea I was on my way to giving you a UTI.”

“You're like a limpet in sleep, has anyone ever told you that?” Yuri groused as he got back into bed, tugging the blankets across his hips, while JJ reached out to urge him closer.

“How am I like a limpet?”

“You cling to things and don't let go.”

“What can I say?” JJ purred as he leant in for a light kiss. “I see what I want, and I grab hold of it, damn the consequences.”

“ _That_ part I know,” Yuri replied with a humourless smile. “That's sort of how we got into this mess.”

“Well it didn't turn out _all_ bad, did it?”

“Not really, no, but...”

“But you still feel guilty?” JJ asked, and Yuri nodded a little, his mouth twisted into a grimace.

“Otabek's still tagging me in the occasional nasty tweet, but now that he's not shitfaced it's more passive-aggressive.”

“That sounds more like him,” JJ remarked as he coaxed Yuri to lie down, and JJ immediately spooned around him. “He's never been all that...vocal.”

“Yeah, I just...I didn't mean to hurt him...he's usually a good man, right now he's just hurting.”

“ _Usually_ being the key word,” JJ replied with a sour note to his voice. “He can't switch on and off, that's not how people work.”

“He was never like this before,” Yuri mumbled sadly, “it was my... _our_ stupid affair that made him like this.”

“No one _made_ him turn into a Grade-A douchebag,” JJ replied simply, “that was _all_ him.”

“But—”

“—no,” JJ interrupted sternly. “Don't go blaming yourself for his shitty attitude. He decided to flip out on you over this, and there are a million ways he could've reacted, but he chose to get royally pissed and kick you out. _None_ of that is your fault.”

“It _feels_ like my fault...”

“What will make it not feel like your fault?” JJ asked while he leant in to nibble at Yuri's ear, which caused him to squirm and rotate his shoulders at the tickling sensation.

“I don't know...a lobotomy?”

“What about brunch?” JJ asked, “Crêpes with whipped cream and strawberries and more coffee than you can drink, or omelettes and orange slices, or eggs and toast and sausage...”

“Are you hinting that you want to go out for brunch?” Yuri asked dryly, and JJ grinned.

“See? You're already reading my mind, Kitten. We were _made_ for each other.”

~*~

After getting dressed and layering on their jackets, scarves, and boots, JJ slung an arm over Yuri's shoulders as he escorted him to the elevator and down to the subterranean garage. Not one but _three_ spots were reserved for JJ, in which there was a black mustang, a red corvette, and a shiny black motorcycle. The latter made Yuri's stomach twinge with regret, but thankfully JJ was not stupid enough to ride a motorcycle around in the dead of winter, and chose the corvette.

“It's the only one with winter tires,” JJ explained after he got in and fished out his keys. “I never got around to doing to mustang.”

“This is fine,” Yuri replied, “I normally bussed everywhere, I never got around to getting my license...”

“It's expensive as hell out here, so probably better that you didn't,” JJ replied with a short laugh as he backed out of the spot while Yuri fiddled with the radio, eventually settling on a station that claimed to be oldies rock, but played stuff from the late nineties and early two thousands like _The Killers, Green Day_ , and _Avenged Sevenfold_.

  
They didn't go far, and after a ten-minute drive they pulled into a diner called _Chez Cora_. The 'o' in _Cora_ had been replaced by a rising sun, and the parking lot was packed with cars.

“Saturday morning,” JJ said with a wince, “I hope we don't have to wait...”

“We could always go somewhere else...”

“No,” JJ interrupted stubbornly, “it's in the rulebook, _Chez Cora_ is the _only_ brunch place worth going to. If you suggest we go to McDonalds, I will divorce you.”

“We're not married, you moron,” Yuri replied with a snort of laughter, which JJ answered to with another one of his obnoxious 'winning' smiles.

“Come on, even if we have to wait, it's _so_ worth it.”

JJ promptly dragged Yuri from the vehicle, pausing just long enough to lock it before he threw his arm over Yuri's shoulders again and led him towards the restaurant. Despite JJ's stubborn insistence, Yuri was somewhat inclined to agree with him. He'd been to Chez Cora once or twice with Viktor and his Katsudon, and the food was always good, if a little blandly Canadien.

Yuri followed JJ inside, where he jabbered animatedly with the hostess in French, and she plucked two plastic-encased menus off her stand as she chatted with him.

“See?” JJ purred in Yuri's ear, switching to English as the hostess turned and led them away. “JJ charm is all we need to snag a table.”

Yuri snorted derisively, but at the same time put an arm at JJ's back, leaning into his embrace.

“It's amazing to me how humble you are,” Yuri replied dryly, and JJ chuckled. They wove through the restaurant, teeming with families, couples, and groups of friends all enjoying weekend brunch, and distantly, he heard the _smash_ of some kind of glass or ceramic hit the floor—a kid—presumably.

After they were seated they were brought a French Press of coffee and two mugs, along with a tiny basket of plastic creams and packets of sugar and splenda. Both Yuri and JJ ignored the dairy and sugar products as they poured their coffee black.

“This is...loud,” Yuri remarked, and JJ chuckled.

“Popular place, Kitten, of course it's loud.”

Yuri kicked JJ under the table at the nickname, but it was halfhearted, and the small smile on his face never wavered. The Canadien ignored him as he buried his nose in the plasticized menu and sipped the hot coffee. Yuri mirrored him, just as a waitress sidled up to their table to take their orders. JJ asked for some sort of crêpe monstrosity that was more dessert than breakfast, and Yuri asked for the Cabane special—a Québecois symphony of meat products and beans, with toast. The waitress noted it down and took back their menus, and at the same moment Yuri felt a foot hook around his ankle as JJ smiled warmly at him.

“See this is so nice. Just you, and me, and brunch,” JJ said, his voice once more dropping to that warm, decidedly _un_ -JJ tone of voice that he seemed to reserve only for Yuri. Yuri felt a flush creep up his neck at the words, and hid behind his mug in an effort to conceal his embarrassment, because despite all the other shit going on, JJ was right—it _was_ nice.

“What are you enjoying more,” Yuri asked as he reached for one of the complimentary packets of jam, and fiddled with it absentmindedly, “the brunch or me?”

“Oh the brunch, definitely,” JJ teased, offering Yuri another grin before he picked his coffee back up and sipped it. “I can eat brunch in public, you, I have to wait til we get home.”

“I dimly recall a few public blow jobs...” Yuri replied with a small smirk, and JJ snorted.

“Yeah, well...” JJ trailed off, and Yuri's smirk widened as he registered what he was seeing—JJ was _blushing_.

Yuri logged that bit of information away for later use just as their platters of food arrived, and the pair dug in.

Yuri genuinely had no idea what everyone thought was so great about this place, but he thought better than to voice it as he broke the pastry of his miniature tourtière and the sweet scent of spiced meat hit his nose. The food was _okay_ , all things considered, but boring. And yet, the place was overloaded with customers. JJ himself seemed to be enjoying his crêpe monstrosity that seemed to be more whipped cream than anything else, so much so that he seemed more keen to eat than engage Yuri in conversation.

“God, I'm being a terrible date, stuffing my face and not talking to you,” JJ said suddenly, as though he'd read Yuri's mind. “Want to try a bit?”

Yuri glanced up from his own meal to see JJ holding out a forkful of crêpe, strawberry, and whipped cream. He wasn't much for sweets in the morning, but the hopeful and endearing look in JJ's eyes was impossible to say _no_ to, and instead Yuri offered up a small shrug.

“Sure, why not,” he said as he opened his mouth to accept the bite.

And, of course, that happened to be same moment that Yuuri Cockblock Katsuki had to intrude on their meal.

“Oh. My. _God_. Yurio? Is that you?”

A string of choice Russian expletives slipped from Yuri's mouth after he'd swallowed the forkful, and he turned to see Yuuri with Viktor in tow, both of them staring at Yuri and JJ like one might regard an alien from outer space.

“What?” Yuri asked, his voice a little thick from the cream clinging to the inside of his mouth, while JJ busied himself with his coffee and miraculously, did not say a word.

“Who the hell else would it be?”

“But why are you here with JJ?” Yuuri asked, while behind him Viktor pressed his lips together to hide a smile. Clearly, Katsudon was still a bit slow on the uptake.

“We're going tenpin bowling,” Yuri replied sarcastically, and JJ snorted. “What do you _think_?”

“It's our first real date,” JJ offered, and Yuri kicked him under the table.

“Date?” Yuuri sputtered, his eyes almost comically wide. “ _Date_?”

“That's what he said,” Yuri said, caught somewhere between embarrassment and amusement at Viktor and Yuuri's wildly different reactions.

“So _you_ must have been who Otabek was bitching about on Twitter the other day,” Viktor said with a warm laugh. “That explains a lot.”

“So, you two...” Yuuri trailed off, the comical surprise never fading from his eyes as he glanced from Yuri to JJ and back again. He did this several times, as though his brain and eyes couldn't agree on what they were witnessing. “How long?”

“Um...” Yuri looked over to JJ, who offered him a small shrug, and went for his coffee.

“Depends on what you mean by _how long,_ ” JJ said, and Katsudon frowned disapprovingly at the response.

“I mean _how long_ , what do you mean?”

“But do you mean how long Yuri and I have been hopelessly, madly, infatuatingly _in love_ , or do you mean how long have we been secretly fucking?”

Yuri rolled his eyes and kicked JJ under the table again, while Yuuri flushed a deep scarlet, and Viktor seemed to be trying to keep from laughing.

“ _Technically_ , it's our first real date,” Yuri said, and JJ grinned at him. The simple explanation made Yuuri flush again. “What?”

“But...Yurio...Have you thought about Otabek at _all_?” Yuuri asked, “he's all alone and you're just... _living it up_?”

“Otabek is the one who threw me out,” Yuri replied, “he practically yanked off my ring and tossed me out onto the street, then got hammered and spread it all over Twitter. So _why_ exactly would I think about him after all that? Yeah, JJ and I were in the wrong doing what we did—I'm not stupid, I _know_ that—but Otabek went way too far. One tiny indiscretion turned him into a raging asshole, and that's not right, either.”

“Oh, but...” Yuuri looked from Yuri to JJ and back again, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his expression deeply troubled. Thankfully, Viktor seemed to sense that they were intruding on a private moment, and now was most certainly not the time for an intervention from the Morality Police.

“Come on, Yuuri,” Viktor said as he wrapped an arm around the other man, and spoke in a low tone that made Yuuri blush, “let's leave them to their date, and we can all talk about it later, okay?” Viktor shifted his gaze to Yuri, and offered the fellow Russian a fatherly smile, which made Yuri scowl. “Cкоро приедете на yжин?”

Yuri scowled.

“Ты не мой отец, Виктор,” Yuri replied sourly, and Viktor laughed.

“ _What are they saying?_ ” JJ hissed at Yuuri in a stage whisper.

“Viktor's doing the fatherly thing again,” Yuri filled in before Yuuri could answer.

“Well your grandpa and parents are _allllll_ the way over in Russia, it's the least I can do to show some hospitality to your new boyfriend!” Viktor said as he fingered a wave at Yuri. “Think about it, Yurio, we'd be happy to have you over.”

Without another word, Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and led him away.

“I'm suddenly feeling like I never got the full _Viktor and Yuuri_ experience before just now,” JJ remarked as he dug back into the remnants of his brunch, spearing a glazed strawberry and holding it up at eye level. “Are they always like that?”

“If you mean, _are they always acting like my fathers_ , then unfortunately, yes,” Yuri replied grumpily. “I'm not that much younger than them, but they still insist on treating me like I'm ten. It's so stupid.”

“I dunno, you get this...patchy blush thing then you get really mad, it's adorable,” JJ teased, and began to laugh when Yuri glared at him.

~*~

After brunch, Yuri was far too full to even suggest something ridiculous like going to practice, and instead JJ dragged Yuri back to his condo for mint tea (which he claimed would help them feel less full) and he learned something about JJ that he did not expect.

The man was a _total_ weeb.

“Look, JJ, I don't care if you insist on making me watch this shit, but can you please make it something _other_ than this Magical Girl stuff? _Nobody_ loves _Cardcaptor Sakura_ this much.”

“Yuri, you're so mean!” JJ cried from the floor where he was sifting through a stack of Blu-ray discs. “ _Everyone_ loves _Cardcaptor Sakura_!”

“I bet you're the president of the _Cardcaptor Sakura Fan Club_ too,” Yuri mumbled, and JJ laughed.

“Co-founder. Too busy being the president of the _King JJ Fan Club_ to devote all my time to _Sakura_.”

“JJ Girls are _so_ annoying, Yuri Angels are way better,” Yuri replied on reflex, and JJ laughed out loud.

“You're adorable when you're all defensive of your rabid fans, Kitten,” JJ teased as he finally settled on a disc and popped it in. Thankfully, it turned out to be _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ instead of more _Cardcaptor Sakura_. JJ got off the floor and snuggled up to Yuri on the sofa, dragging him close as he draped the woven blanket over them, and Potya curled up at the opposite end near their feet.

Outside, large puffy snowflakes fluttered past the window as Yuri curled up with JJ. Normally, movie nights (or afternoons, in this case) Yuri found painfully boring; he had always enjoyed spending time with Otabek (prior to his wild attitude switch) but he always got antsy when they did anything low-key, like an evening of movies or board games.

With JJ, Yuri was amazed by how much he _liked_ it. He felt none of the old lack of attention span resurfacing, only a strange sense of peace.

_Maybe this is a sign that Otabek and I really weren't meant to be, and JJ is...the one?_

Yuri felt himself blush a deep scarlet, and grabbed the mug of herbal tea to hide the reaction. When had he gotten so cheesy?

“Oh, this is my favourite part!”

JJ's voice drew Yuri out of his musings, and he watched as the older man, childlike, grinned wildly and pointed at the screen. This time, Yuri didn't have a caustic or sarcastic remark for him, but instead smiled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: “Скоро приедете на ужин?” (Skoro priyedete na uzhin?) - “Come for dinner soon?”/“Ты не отец, Виктор,” (Ty ne moy otets, Viktor) - “You’re not my father, Viktor.”
> 
> This is according to Google Translate, and I didn’t have time to have it double-checked, so if the grammar is off, please let me know so I can fix it! :)


	5. Kisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys, thank you for your patience, and I'm so sorry for the writer's block delay in posting this. I hope it's worth the wait, and thanks so much for sticking with this story! ^.^

Chapter Five – Kisa

 

For their dinner with Viktor and Yuuri, JJ seemed to have decided that the best course of action was to treat it like _Dinner with The Parents,_ and he wandered out of their bedroom dressed in his best pair of black slacks, a slate-grey button-down shirt with a black tie, highly polished black shoes, his hair styled with some sort of product, and he smelt intoxicatingly good from whatever overpriced cologne he was wearing.

He looked _amazing_ , but far too done-up for a dinner with Viktor and Yuuri, which would likely be takeout of some kind, given that neither of them had what one might call a _flair_ for the culinary arts—unless nearly burning down their house on a regular basis was a new gastronomic trend that Yuri had not yet heard of.

As Yuri gazed at JJ, dressed to the nines, whereas Yuri was wearing black jeans and an oversized white _The Clash_ T-shirt under a black hoodie, he looked like a street urchin in comparison.

“Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?” JJ asked uncertainly, catching the look Yuri was giving him, and he glanced down at himself before he began to pat at his attire uncertainly.

“Not _wrong,_ but it's just over the top, as usual,” Yuri teased as he crossed the room, grabbed JJ by the tie, and tugged him into a kiss.

JJ grunted, apparently caught off-guard by the kiss, but his hands immediately fell to Yuri's hips, and drew him close. Their lips parted almost in sync, and Yuri took control of the kiss, pressing both his palms to JJ's cheeks as he devoured the older man's mouth, and he let out a tiny moan of longing. They didn't have time for a fuck, which was a pity, as _everything_ about JJ was turning him on right now.

“Oh, Kitten,” JJ moaned around the kiss, “don't do this to me now, we're gonna be late...”

“Big deal,” Yuri replied as his hand trailed down JJ's front and began to fumble with his belt buckle, “it's just Yuuri and Viktor, it's not like we're going for dinner with the queen.”

_“Two_ queens, technically,” JJ corrected, and Yuri snorted. He dropped to his knees, and JJ moaned again as he watched Yuri extract his cock from the confines of his pants. “B-but I need to make a good first impression...”

“They are _not_ my parents, you asshole,” Yuri sniped, which caused JJ to chuckle. “We can be a little late, unless you _don't_ want me to suck your cock?”

JJ whimpered at the prospect of Yuri stopping, and the blond smirked as he lowered his mouth onto the throbbing organ.

 

~*~

 

“Where _have_ you been?” Viktor demanded the moment the door swung open to admit the couple, “Yuuri was about to send out a search party for you two!”

Yuri exchanged a look with JJ, and the older man flushed a deep red. Viktor raised his eyebrows and offered Yuri a knowing look before he turned, and waved them into the condo.

“Your pokerface is the best I've ever seen,” Yuri whispered sarcastically as he took JJ's hand and followed Viktor inside. “Really, just _amazing_. Viktor will never know that me, on my knees, worshipping your cock, was what made us late.”

“Quiet, you,” JJ muttered back as he pulled his hand from Yuri's in order to drape his arm over the blond's shoulders. “You're just too hard to resist.”

Giggling like a pair of little kids, they followed Viktor the rest of the way into the condo that he shared with Yuuri. Compared to JJ's place, it was a strange combination of attempted homeyness and the sharp modern style that Viktor was so fond of. Makkachin barked and tried to jump on them, but after years of being knocked to the ground by the big dumb dog, Yuri knew how to lift his knee and stop the creature from knocking him on his ass.

JJ was far less successful at keeping Makkachin off, but he didn't seem to mind very much as he laughed and petted the dog, but all the while somehow managed to keep an arm around Yuri, which made him feel warm and giddy all at once.

“I hope you don't mind takeout,” Viktor said as he walked, leading Yuri and JJ out of the front hall and into the living room, where Yuuri was pouring out four glasses of red wine. “I'm afraid me and Yuuri aren't very good cooks.”

“Well next time we do this you can come to our place,” JJ said with a warm chuckle. “I happen to be _very_ handy in the kitchen.”

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Yuri hissed under his breath, “ _don't give them ideas!_ ”

“What a wonderful idea!” Viktor cried as he smiled at the pair, and JJ grinned as he ignored his boyfriend. “I just _love_ home-cooked meals, but I'm afraid no one appreciates my culinary experiments...”

“Mostly because people as a rule aren't huge fans of stomach ulcers, Viktor,” Yuuri chimed in as he joined his husband, and he offered both Yuri and JJ each warm, apologetic smiles. “Yurio, JJ, good to see you both. I'm sorry about my...erm, _reaction_ at _Chez Cora_. It was just...a shock.”

“Yeah I can imagine two gold medallists fucking each other is a really traumatic thing to see,” Yuri replied dryly, making Yuuri sputter and JJ snort.

“Language, Yurio!” Viktor chimed in between laughs, “and don't be mean to Yuuri, just because he's only won silver to your golds doesn't mean you're better than him.”

“Actually, it _does_ mean I'm better than him,” Yuri pointed out, “that's why I stand higher on the podium.”

“Oh, I love it when you're all confident and cocky,” JJ said as he flung an arm across Yuri's shoulders. “Reminds me of a _great_ man...”

“Who, yourself?” Yuri asked with a snort, and JJ grinned.

“Did you hear that, Viktor?” JJ asked, “Yuri thinks I'm great!”

Yuri buried his face in his hands and groaned.

 

~*~

 

Viktor, for some extremely weird reason, had decided on KFC for their dinner, and in between the buckets of crispy chicken, gravy, fries, and tubs of stuff that was more salad in theory rather than actual practice, they chatted amiably, which was a shock, given that JJ was not known for getting along well with other skaters as a general rule.

“They make the best pasta salad,” Yuri said conversationally as he shared one of the tubs with JJ, while Yuuri and Viktor were halfheartedly fighting over the last few pieces of chicken. “How do they do it?”

“Black magic and blood rites, probably,” JJ replied without missing a beat, and Yuri snorted into his soft drink. “No idea. It's so damn good, though.”

“So, tell me, JJ,” Viktor said after he'd surrendered the drumstick to his husband, and took on his annoying _fatherly_ tone that Yuri hated. “How did you meet?”

Yuri exchanged a look with JJ. _Was he serious?_

“For the first time, or do you mean when we started to—” Yuri elbowed JJ to shut him up.

“After Beka found out about us, I moped in a Starbucks all night and JJ found me there,” Yuri said, reaching under the table for JJ's hand, and the older man offered the limb a squeeze. “He sort of dragged me back to his condo and the rest is history, I guess.”

“Oh, that's so sweet,” Viktor said, smiling as he turned to Yuuri. “Isn't it sweet?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed as he offered the couple a small smile. “When everything happened, I just assumed...but it wasn't like that, was it? JJ took care of you.”

“That's a word for it,” Yuri agreed with a faint smile. Under the table, JJ squeezed his hand.

 

They rounded off the fatty meal with chocolate cheesecake, coffee, and tea. JJ was the perfect gentleman—more or less—and he endeared himself to Viktor even more by paying extra attention to Makkachin, who appeared completely besotted with the Canadien.

“Oh, you're so _cute_ ,” JJ cooed as he smushed Makkachin's face between his hands. “I'd definitely try and sneak your home, but my human cat and his actual cat wouldn't like that so much, I think.”

“Human cat?” Yuuri asked with a short laugh, and JJ offered the brunet a grin while he draped an arm over Yuri's shoulders again.

“He climbs on things he's not supposed to—like the counter when I'm making dinner—he demands _all_ my attention, somehow manages to claim the entire bed even though it's big enough for like four people, knocks things over on purpose...yeah, definitely a human cat.”

Yuri buried his face in his hands as everyone laughed, and his mumble of, “I hate all of you,” only caused everyone to laugh harder.

The warm arm around Yuri offered him a gentle squeeze, and he compulsively leant into JJ's side. Both Viktor and Yuuri smiled at them, and Yuri felt a distinct flutter in his chest of relief. Despite Yuuri and Viktor not being his real parents, he was finding their approval strangely comforting, though he couldn't completely explain why.

JJ's hand began to trail slowly up and down Yuri's back, and he toyed with the tips of his hair idly, lovingly. Yuri relaxed into the touch, smiling a little as he did so. The teasing was embarrassing, but JJ's comforting, protective embrace certainly made up for it—not that Yuri would ever admit it.

 

The evening went off better than Yuri had anticipated, and as they packed up to head home, both Yuuri and Viktor each had a hug for JJ, which he appeared both surprised and pleased about.

This was an unfortunate turn of events, given that Yuri knew that that meant he would _never shut up_ about it once they got home.

 

“I got a hug,” JJ said not ten seconds after they got in the door.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Yuri replied distractedly, his eyes on his feet as he unlaced his boots.

“No, you're not listening. _I got a hug_. I'm basically family now.”

“You _do_ know that they're not my real parents, right? Viktor would've had to have me at like...twelve.”

“Viktor?” JJ teased. “You don't think Yuuri's the bottom?”

“No, it's definitely Viktor,” Yuri replied with a small snort. “He's the biggest bottom I've ever seen.”

“Shouldn't you be grossed out talking about your parents having sex?” JJ teased, and Yuri groaned as he finished getting his boots off, and stormed away from JJ in a huff.

He'd barely gotten five steps away from him however before the older man caught up with him, grabbed him by the waist, and tugged him flush against his broad chest.

“Don't go away mad, Kitten, I was just teasing,” he purred, and planted a soft kiss against Yuri's cheek.

“Yeah, looks like you've joined the legions of idiots who think those two are my fucking parents,” Yuri said while he tried to ignore the tremor of arousal that coursed through him at the use of the nickname. “Newsflash—they're _not_.”

“I know that,” JJ said before he planted another kiss, this time to the side of Yuri's neck. “But you get all adorable and blushy whenever someone mentions it, so I couldn't resist.”

“You're an ass,” Yuri retorted as he turned in JJ's arms and gazed up at him. He answered with a grin, his arms dropping to link at the small of Yuri's back, and he tugged him close again.

“But I'm _your_ ass, right?” JJ asked, and Yuri snorted.

“You are hardly as perfect as my ass,” Yuri said, and JJ laughed out loud as his hands dropped even lower to offer Yuri's bum a squeeze, and he pressed back into the limbs at once, grinning as he did so.

“No, I think I have to agree. Even me, as perfect as I am, am not as perfect as your perfect, _perfect_ ass.”

“This has to be the moment that the world stands still,” Yuri remarked, “Jean-Jacques Leroy...admitting that something is better than him.”

“Well, I can think of a few things that are better than me, Kitten,” JJ purred, and leant in for a tender kiss. “Your delicious cock is one other such thing,” he moved to kiss Yuri's throat, “your soft skin,” he squeezed Yuri's ass again, “the way you just _melt_ when I touch you...”

“JJ, don't do this to me now,” Yuri replied with a soft groan as JJ grinned and moved his hands to Yuri's front, where he began to slip his fingers underneath Yuri's shirt, tickling his abdomen.

“Why not?”

“Most of my fantasies don't involve getting seduced in a hallway,” Yuri pointed out dryly, and JJ snorted into the crook of his neck.

“Would I get more points if we did all the Before Bed things and then I seduced you after?”

“Pyjamas are optional,” Yuri replied with a slight smirk as he leant in for a kiss, and JJ's arms shifted to his waist, holding him close.

 

Together, Yuri and JJ got ready for bed as though they had nothing more planned than a relaxing night of sleep. Before the bathroom mirror, they giggled as they brushed their teeth, bumping their hips together like the lover's equivalent of a hip check, and when Yuri did it a little too hard, JJ smacked Yuri's ass playfully.

Brushing his teeth, washing his face, and applying a little spot treatment to the single zit on his temple was the extent of Yuri's pre-bed rituals. He headed for the bedroom alone and stripped, tossing the clothing halfheartedly towards the hamper before he stretched out on the bed, Potya letting out an indignant meow as he bounced onto it, and darted off.

JJ, on the other hand, in true High-Maintenance Boyfriend fashion, spent a further twenty minutes in the bathroom, using a special face scrub on his skin, followed by some sort of special ointment, a hot compress before he used some sort of pore strip thing, followed by washing his face with an oil-free cleanser, and nighttime moisturizer.

_If he comes in with some sort of scary face-mask on, I'm going to kill him..._ Yuri thought idly, just as JJ stepped through the door, and grinned when he spotted Yuri.

“God, you look like a fairy.”

Yuri blinked.

“I look like a _what_?” he demanded with a sputter. “You are _so_ much gayer than me, Leroy.”

“No, no!” JJ waved his hands in the air as he laughed, then moved to tug at his tie, enlarging the loop somewhat before he tugged it off and tossed it deftly into the hamper. “I mean like from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ or something. All...elegant without even trying. You're gorgeous, Yuri.”

“I'll allow it,” Yuri replied after a short pause, and JJ snorted. “It's sort of weird to hear you call me _Yuri_ , you know. I'm so used to hearing you call me other things.”

“Like _Kitten,_ for example?” JJ teased, and Yuri felt his cheeks heat up. He grinned at the blond's reaction, and made quick work of shedding his shirt, undershirt, pants, and underwear, and began to crawl on the bed when Yuri glared at him, and JJ blinked bemusedly

“What?”

“Socks.”

“What about them?”

“Take them off!”

“What?” JJ squeaked, “why?”

“You are _not_ fucking me in socks!”

“How come? My feet are cold!” JJ laughed, and Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Oh, are you one of those people who have a thing against socks during sex?”

“I don't care if it's minus forty outside, no socks,” Yuri replied stubbornly, and crossed his arms. JJ snorted and peeled the socks off—hideously bright orange things with crowns all over them—and immediately shoved his feet under Yuri's back, causing the blond to yelp.

“Your feet are cold!”

“I already _told_ you that!” JJ cried as he laughed, and readjusted his position, straddling Yuri as he leant in for a kiss.

“You said _cold,_ not _Yuri, my feet have been replaced by actual blocks of ice_ ,” Yuri countered, making JJ snort as Yuri arched up for another kiss.

“Didn't I tell you?” JJ asked teasingly, “I'm secretly Doctor Freeze.”

“Your jokes are awful, has anyone ever told you that?”

“My jokes are _perfect_ , just like the rest of me,” JJ shot back, making Yuri snort.

“Hmm, perfect, eh?” Yuri asked, his hands falling to JJ's hips before they snaked over his ass, offering it a squeeze, and JJ jumped a little in surprise. “Perfect ass, maybe, not as hot as mine, though...and a nice cock...”

“Kitten, are you objectifying me?”

Yuri smirked.

“Just a little.”

“Yuri...” JJ moaned, his expression softening a little as he leant in for a kiss.

This was not like the other kisses that JJ had bestowed on him during the course of the evening. Those had been (mostly) quick, tender, but chaste. This kiss, on the other hand, was deep and all-encompassing, and made Yuri groan aloud with longing. He rolled his hips, arching up to close the space between himself and JJ, one arm linking around the other skater's neck, while his opposite hand disappeared into JJ's hair.

“Nmph...” JJ groaned around their kiss, “ _Yuri..._ ”

Yuri shivered at the sound of his proper name on JJ's lips, and again could not help but marvel at the difference between JJ and Otabek. He didn't really want to, not when he was _in bed_ with JJ, but the thought came unbidden to his mind, like a sudden summer rain.

Otabek had always been so tender, so gentle— _too_ gentle, Yuri now realized. It had never been enough.

JJ, in contrast, like Yuri had noticed so many times before, was _passionate._ He loved with every fibre of his being, and it went well beyond just _sex_. It was everything—from how JJ had taken him in when Otabek had kicked him out, to going to get his stuff (and getting punched in the process) to having dinner with Viktor and Yuuri—he wanted to be in every aspect of Yuri's life, but more than that, he seemed to want to be _present_ for it. He wanted to experience Yuri's life as surely as Yuri did, rather than just coast through it, being there, but not truly _being there_.

It felt as though JJ would always be there for him, and that was so heartening that for a moment Yuri felt as though me might weep.

“JJ?”

“Hm?” he pulled back from the kiss, and stared into Yuri's eyes, his head cocked to the side curiously, like a puppy.

“I think...” Yuri bit his lip while he reached up to brush a few dark strands of hair from his bright blue eyes. “I love you.”

“Oh, Kitten,” JJ purred as he leant in for another kiss, “I love you too.”

Yuri blinked away the tears in his eyes as he coiled his arms around JJ's neck again and drew him close. He could feel JJ's thrumming chuckle reverberate in his chest, and Yuri trembled as JJ wrapped his arms around his waist tenderly.

They kissed again, bodies shuddering with need as JJ pawed at the beside table for the tube of lubricant  and a condom, and pressed both items into Yuri's hand. Yuri accepted them, and panting between kisses, he clumsily tore open the condom and rolled it into place, then flicked open the lube and slicked up JJ's cock.

JJ groaned in response to the feeling of Yuri's hands on him, and Yuri smirked when JJ's hips twitched with a weak thrust in the vice that Yuri's hand had created. He squeezed, and JJ moaned again.

“Oh, Kitten, don't do this to me...” he moaned, and Yuri offered him a sly smirk.

 “Why not?” Yuri asked sweetly, “am I turning you on?”

“Everything you _do_ turns me on,” JJ replied with a small smirk. “You're so fucking sexy, I can't help but get hard just thinking of you, so that...” he trailed of as Yuri offered his cock a small squeeze, and he groaned again. “If you keep this up, I'll cum before we can fuck.”

“Come on, you can take it,” Yuri teased as he leant in to kiss JJ again, “remember that time I got you to cum _three times_ in one night?”

“Remember that morning I couldn't move, because my legs got replaced with jello?” JJ retorted, and Yuri snorted.

“Okay, lazy bones, just relax then,” Yuri said as he pushed JJ onto his back, and he went willingly while Yuri moved to straddle him.

“What are you going to do?” JJ asked, and Yuri offered him a sly smirk.

“I'm going to ride you,” Yuri replied, his voice little more than a low purr as he crouched down a little to grind his ass into JJ's cock, drawing another moan from him. “Would you like that?”

“Oh, hell yes,” JJ replied as he moved his hands to Yuri's waist to help steady him, and the blond smirked as he backed up a little and shifted into position.

_“Wait!”_ JJ said suddenly, and Yuri froze.

“What?”

“I didn't prepare you yet.”

“Yeah, I kinda noticed.”

“But won't your butt go inside-out?”

Yuri tried very hard to keep a straight face. He really, truly did. However, something about JJ's phasing was too much for Yuri, and he buried his face in the Canadien's chest as he began to howl with laughter.

“It's not funny!” JJ protested as Yuri continued to laugh, tears coming to his eyes despite his vain attempts to control himself. “I read about it online!”

“That's a _prolapsed anus_ , you moron,” Yuri said between hiccoughing laughs as he slowly began to calm down. “And I was _going_ to explain what I planned to do, but then you said...” Yuri broke down, and started to laugh again. “Congratulations on totally killing the mood, by the way.”

“Sorry,” JJ replied with a wince, and moved in to offer Yuri a gentle kiss. “What _were_ you planning, anyway?”

“I'm not telling you _now_ , you ruined it.”

“Oh, come on!” JJ whined, and Yuri snorted. “ _Please_?”

“You're so pathetic,” Yuri teased, “one little virgin's flub and I have you squirming in my hand.”

“I haven't been a virgin since I was _fourteen_ , Kitten,” JJ said with an exaggerated pout, and Yuri snorted a little. “Come on, _please?_ ” Yuri opened his mouth to respond, but JJ got there first as his pleading continued, “ _please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple—_ ”

“ _All right!_ ” Yuri cried, cutting him off. “I'll tell you if you shut up. God, you're so annoying sometimes.”

“Ha, I win.” JJ grinned, and Yuri rolled his eyes, but after a moment he leant in and offered JJ a slow, sultry kiss. His goofy grin seemed to dissolve almost at once as he let out a small moan, kissing Yuri back enthusiastically, while his hands fell to rest over Yuri's ass.

“Okay,” Yuri breathed softly, “it's another way to prepare, and much more fun, I think.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Yuri replied as he kissed him again. “See, first I position myself over your cock. Then, I _slowly_ sink down on it. Not much, just an inch or so. Then I pull back, and sink down onto your cock again...and again...until I feel prepared, then I fuck you into oblivion.”

“Oh, God, _yes please_ ,” JJ moaned, arching his hips upwards a little while he kissed Yuri again, and the blond chuckled.

“You're putty in my hands, Leroy,” Yuri purred, “it's almost stupidly easy to turn you into a gibbering mess...”

“Pot, kettle, black,” JJ murmured, “all I have to say is one teensy weensy little word, and you are the same for me...”

“So are you saying that we're basically total sluts for each other?” Yuri asked, and JJ grinned as he answered with another kiss.

“Come on,” Yuri murmured, “let's get some more lube on that sweet cock of yours, and I'll sit on it.”

With almost comical speed, JJ snatched up the lube off the bedspread and handed it to Yuri. Yuri smirked as he accepted it, and squeezed out a measure of the gel onto his fingers, before he liberally stroked his hand up and down JJ's cock, making him shudder and groan while Yuri smirked, pleased with the response he was getting from his lover.

“You ready?” Yuri purred as he shifted into position, and JJ nodded fervently as his hands fell to Yuri's waist.

Yuri smirked at the silent assent, and with JJ's hand at his waist help to keep him balanced, he slowly sank onto the tip of  the older man's cock. He groaned when Yuri froze is movements, and after a short pause he lifted off, before sinking down on JJ's cock again, a little deeper this time.

Yuri repeated his movements several more times until he felt prepared enough, and he slowly sank the rest of the way down on JJ's cock, eliciting yet another pleasure-filled moan from the other man.

“Yuri...so...s-so good...” he keened, and Yuri smirked as he rotated his hips, lifting his ass up and off of JJ's cock, before he roughly dropped down again.

Yuri continued to fuck himself on JJ's cock, panting hard, his skin shining with sweat, while JJ gripped his hips so hard that they were almost certainly going to bruise.

“JJ...” Yuri groaned, rocking his hips feverishly as one of JJ's hands abandoned his hips in favour of gripping his cock, and he threw his head back as he cried out one last time, splattering his seed over JJ's hand and his chest, and with a few more sloppy thrusts he felt JJ stiffen beneath him as he came.

They remained frozen for a moment, both breathing hard, before Yuri slowly got off of JJ's softening cock and flopped down next to his lover, while JJ peeled off the used condom, twisted the end, and pitched it into the bedside garbage. Yuri grabbed a few kleenex off the night table and handed them to JJ, and he mopped himself up before he finally lay down and drew Yuri close, then pressed a kiss to the back of the blond's shoulder.

“That was... _incredible_ ,” JJ breathed, and Yuri smirked to himself. “I vote we fuck like that from now on.”

“Consider it done,” Yuri replied as he rolled over to face JJ, and arched up to kiss him. “Riding you _is_ one of my favourite pastimes, after all.”

JJ chuckled as he leant in for another kiss, and Yuri happily curled up in his arms as the brunet slowly began to nod off.

Yuri stared at JJ's sleeping form, smiling to himself while he idly stroked the soft strands of his dark hair, just as Potya hopped up on the end of the bed and curled up, purring loudly.

In that moment, Yuri found that beyond feeling happy, he was content. He did not feel as though anything was missing from his life, and though he still felt guilty for hurting Otabek and cheating on his former fiancé, in doing so, he had found what he had been missing all along. It hadn't been the best way to find it, but all things considered, Yuri was still glad that it had happened. The Kitten had found his King, and whether it lasted a day, a month, a year—or more, Yuri was determined to hold onto it for as long as he could.

Yuri kissed JJ's temple, and he sighed contentedly in sleep as he drew Yuri closer. Yuri curled up in the warm, welcoming embrace, and with a smile painting his lips, he too, fell asleep.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Canadien is spelled deliberately with an E, since he’s French Canadien, not English Canadian.


End file.
